Dont take the girl
by blackkeyblade
Summary: song fic first one naruhina *death* song dont take the girl by some country guy i dont know


This is all your fault ahsely all your fault I don't even like country music –ahem- my friends sings this to me in gym class …

This is all your fault ahsely all your fault I don't even like country music –ahem- my friends sings this to me in gym class …..T.T why I don't know she just sings any way pure crack naruhina enjoy

123456789

_Johnnys daddy was taking him fishin_

_  
When he was eight years old_

_  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pol_e

Naruto just wanted to go fishing like every little boy with his dad that's all but the little girl next door never left him alone. "daddy do we have to take her shell just get in the way!"

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind_

_  
Son I know you dont want her to go but _

_someday youll change your mind_

"come on son we cant leave her here she wants to go with her best friend" naruto puffed his cheeks in distaste "why not chouji or maybe kiba or even sasuke please daddy not her" he said as little hinata stumbled towards them triping over her pole now and again.

_And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo_

_  
Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go_

_  
Take any boy in the world_

_  
Daddy please dont take the girl_

Imalineimalineimaline

_Same old boy_

_  
Same sweet girl_

_  
Ten years down the road_

Hinata and naruto sat in a car in the dark hand in hand watching a drive in movie he kissed her softly on the lips as the movie played in the background.

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_  
In front of the picture show_

_  
Stranger came and pulled a gun_

Hinata jumped in fear as a gun was pushed threw the window of the car. A shadowy figure holding it. "give me all your money" the shadow said. naruto grabbed hinatas arm "please take every thing of mine just don't hurt her". He held the shaking hinata close to her begging the man not to hurt her. He threw all his money at him and the man left.

_Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm_

_  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

_  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_  
Heres the key to my car_

_  
Mister give it a whirl_

_  
But please dont take the girl_

Imalineimalineimaline!

_Same old boy_

_  
Same sweet girl_

_  
Five years down the road_

_Theres going to be a little one and she says its time to go_

"naruto" hinata yelled "its time!" she bent over holding her stomach and giving an annoyed look to a freaking naruto. "oh! Umm lets see ah umm!" hinata sighed "naruto just go get my things and the car" hinata said a little annoyed at her husbands antics.

_Doctor says the babys fine but youll have to leave_

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded hinata was hin serious danger but the baby was fine he hit his kees while sitting down outside the intense care unit "please" he begged to any unknown force that was listening 'please don't take her life please take mine instead"

_cause his mommas fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

Take the very breath you gave me

_Take the heart from my chest_

_  
Ill gladly take her place if youll let me_

_  
Make this my last request_

_  
Take me out of this world_

_  
God, please dont take the girl_

Naruto fell to his knees as the doctor told him the horrible truth hinata had died during child birth and now she was gone only the baby survived "hes perfectly healthy "the doctor said as he showed naruto the babby he looked just like hinata no trace of naruto on him at all none. He had her eyes her black blue hair everything. "did she anything be for she passed" naruto said his voice craking. The doctor looked at him her green eyes percing him. 'neji" the women said "she said neji and that was it" she turned and left naruto in his misery. "alright" he said to him self "neji that's your name kido."

Imalineimalineimalineimaline

"wait up daddy wait up" a little boy yelled as he stumbled to his father his black blue hair flowing behind him. Naruto stopped and waited for his son he smiled as he approached "come on dad I don't want tenten seeing me" naruto bent down to his sons level and looked behind him to see a little girl with brown hair in two buns stumbling toward them. Naruto just smiled and looked up into the sky remember a day like this all to well

_Johnnys daddy_

_  
Was taking him fishin_

_  
When he was eight years old_

123456789

Again all ur fault ashely all ur fault cries i love hinata-chan i was told by a friend to put sakura in here just a little cause i didnt want to put them together


End file.
